Om Telat Om
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Di saat orang-orang ribut dengan 'Om telolet Om'. Di sini Yoongi ribut dengan hal yang lain. Hal itu dia parafrasakan hanya dengan tiga kata telak, "Om telat Om." Dan tentunya ia berhasil membuat Jimin tergugu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tersadar. [MinYoon. ABO!AU. OOC. YAOI. BL. rated M for MPreg/Lime. Older!Jimin. Bottom!Yoongi]. dedicated for; MesuMei nyungSEPT. RnR?


_e_ n **j** _o_ **y**

 **a MinYoon fanfiction**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Om Telat Om ©Fujimoto Yumi, 2017**

 **Romance, Fluffy, Humor!Failed.**

 **ABO!AU. | OOC. | YAOI. BL. | M for MPreg/Lime.**

 **Don't like, unread.**

 **Review, btw? Thank you~**

 **Summary :**

 **Di saat orang-orang ribut dengan 'Om telolet Om'.**

 **Di sini Yoongi ribut dengan hal yang lain.**

 **Hal itu dia parafrasakan hanya dengan tiga kata telak, "Om** _ **telat**_ **Om."**

 **Dan tentunya ia berhasil membuat Jimin tergugu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tersadar.**

 **Dedicated for; MesuMei nyungSEPT**

 **(Jimsnoona, PoppoMing & Phylindan).**

 **(Belated birthday present for Jimsnoona & PoppoMing).**

 **(Anggap aja early birthday present untuk bundah Phylindan wkwk).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi tengah menggonta-ganti channel televisi di depannya ketika merasa ada gejolak aneh terasa di perutnya. Ia merasa agak mual, seolah ingin mengeluarkan semua yang sudah ia makan tadi siang. Maka Yoongi beranjak dari duduk nyamannya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, berniat menuntaskan itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah hampir sebulan seharusnya ia ada dalam masa heat. Namun sampai sekarang, entah mengapa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ya, kecuali mual-mual itu.

Sehabis memuntahkan isi perutnya, Yoongi melirik jam dinding yang ada, untuk sekadar tahu berapa lama lagi waktu yang harus dia tunggu sampai suaminya, Jimin pulang ke rumah.

Bicara soal Jimin, dia adalah sosok Alpha memesona yang kini menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan ayahnya. Yoongi sendiri adalah seorang Omega yang ada di tahun kedua kuliahnya sekarang. Ada rentang jarak 12 tahun antara dirinya dan Jimin, namun itu tak membuatnya tak mencintai Jimin. Toh, Jimin adalah mate-nya, mengapa dia harus menolaknya?

Bukan rahasia umum lagi walaupun usia Yoongi baru menginjak 19 tahun, ia sudah bersuami dan membina rumah tangga. Di dunia yang serba modern, serba universal dengan berbagai jenis kelas dan macam-macamnya, wajar saja itu terjadi.

Yoongi ada di dunia di mana pembagian kelas biologis ada. Hubungan sesama jenis pun sudah lumrah. Alpha, Beta, Omega sampai werewolf pun termasuk di dalamnya. Dan dia serta merta suaminya merupakan bagian dari dinamika itu sendiri.

Dan balik lagi ke keadaan yang ia alami, _kalau dirasakan lagi… kenapa mualnya malah makin menjadi, ya?,_ monolog Yoongi dalam hati.

"Ugh… mual…" Yoongi menggumam lalu memilih memuntahkan _apapun-itu_ di wastafel dapur. Tak lama suara pintu yang terbuka menyita perhatiannya. Ia buru-buru membasuh mulutnya untuk beranjak ke depan, menyambut Jimin pulang.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Jimin."

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi lalu mengaitkan tangannya pada pinggang istrinya. Mengecup sayang keningnya, lalu beralih mengemut bibirnya sebentar. Kemudian namja yang lebih tua 12 tahun dari Yoongi itu pun memandang sayang nan lembut, sembari melempar tanya dengan bibirnya yang mengecupi wajah sampai ke dagu Yoongi.

"Bagaimana harimu? Kau kelihatan lesu?"

Jimin seketika menggendong Yoongi ala koala, dan bibirnya mulai menciumi perpotongan leher Yoongi dan menyesapnya, meninggalkan ruam merah keunguan di sana. Kakinya ia bawa melangkah mendekati sofa, duduk di sana dengan Yoongi di atas pangkuannya.

Yoongi hanya bisa berpegangan pada kemeja sang suami. Sembari berusaha menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Mual, Jimmm."

"Huh?"

Pun dengan terpaksa Yoongi menjauhkan dirinya dari buaian bibir Jimin yang selalu bisa melenakannya, hanya agar dapat berbicara lebih leluasa dengan sosok itu. "Heatku harusnya sebulan yang lalu. Tapi ini kok belum datang?"

"Hah? Masa sih?"

"Iyaaa. Heatku kan tiga bulan sekali. Apa bisa tiba-tiba berubah jadi enam bulan sekali?"

Jimin dibuat berpikir, namun sembari berpikir itu ia kembali melarikan bibirnya pada telinga, pipi, leher sampai ke bibir Yoongi. Mencumbu sosok yang lebih muda. Mengulangi apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Membuat Yoongi mau tak mau terlena juga.

"Mungkin kau harus mengunjungi Seokjin? Kau konsultasikan saja dengannya. Besok kau kuliah, baby?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Kemudian semakin merapatkan diri pada Alphanya itu dan berjanji akan mengunjungi Seokjin selepas kuliah. Lalu setelahnya, Yoongi merengek pada suaminya. "Jimin-hyuuung~"

"Hm?"

"Aku mau cheesecake~"

Jimin terkekeh, mencubit gemas kedua pipi pucat Yoongi. "Kenapa tidak menelpon tadi, hm? Aku kan bisa membelikannya sembari jalan pulang."

Yoongi langsung cemberut, melepas pelukannya dari Jimin dan melipat tangan di dada. Wajahnya ia palingkan dari pandangan Jimin. "Aku kan maunya baru sekarang."

Jimin semakin terkekeh melihat kelakuan istrinya itu. Seorang Omega yang kelak akan memberikannya sosok versi mini mereka di rumah ini.

"Iya, iyaaa. Ayo kita beli cheesecake?"

Yoongi seketika menoleh sekarang, mengangguk semangat dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Jimin. "Gendong!"

Ugh… sepertinya Jimin akan cepat mati. Selain mati kehabisan darah, ia juga akan mati karena diabetes.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sesuai saran Jimin, sepulang kuliah Yoongi menyambangi Seokjin yang merupakan _mate_ dari sahabat suaminya yang bernama Namjoon. Sosok itu sudah menjadi dokter yang kerap kali memeriksa keadaan tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi pun mengkonsultasikan mengenai permasalahannya dan Seokjin memintanya untuk tes urin dengan testpack yang membuatnya mengernyit.

"Loh… kau menyangka aku hamil, hyung?"

"Siapa tahu kan? Coba dulu, setelah itu aku akan memeriksamu lagi untuk memastikan." Yoongi sebagai pihak yang tak tahu apa-apa dan tak tahu harus bagaimana, hanya bisa menuruti perkataan dokter itu.

Sembari menunggu, Seokjin mengajaknya mengobrol mengenai segala kemungkinan yang ada. Dan hal itu membuat Yoongi berpikir, apakah iya? Apakah mungkin? Mengapa dia maupun Jimin tidak sadar akan hal itu?

Melihat Yoongi yang terpekur lucu, Seokjin mengalihkan pemikiran sosok di depannya dengan berucap lagi. "Bukankah itu hal yang baik, hm, Yoon? The sooner the better? Orangtua kalian pasti senang."

"Tapi hyung… masa sih… kami tidak sadar?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin kalian keasyikan _itu_ , jadi yaaa tidak sadar."

Wajah Yoongi langsung memerah. "A-apa sih, hyung."

Seokjin tertawa kecil. "Malu yaaaa. Lagian sudah hampir enam bulan kan, kalian menikah? Wajar kalau sekarang kau _isi_ , Yoon."

"Tidak mungkin, hyung."

"Mungkin saja. Wajahmu merah tuh. Pasti membayangkan kalau ini beneran terjadi."

"…diamlah, hyung."

Seokjin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu ia tersadar bahwa sudah waktunya melihat hasil dari testpack yang dipakai Yoongi tadi. "Ah, sebentar. Aku akan mengecek testpacknya."

Seokjin berlalu untuk melihat testpack yang tadi dipakai Yoongi. Ia tersenyum saat melihat hasilnya. Kemudian ia meminta Yoongi untuk berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, sekadar untuk memastikan lagi (sesuai janjinya tadi). Dan setidaknya kali ini Yoongi akan benar-benar percaya.

Seusai pemeriksaan itu, senyuman Seokjin menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dan ia tidak lupa meminta Yoongi untuk menebus vitamin juga memberikan tips agar heatnya terpancing keluar. Hal itu sukses membuat Yoongi kembali merona merah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi mengerti sekarang. Sangat mengerti kenapa ia mual-mual. Tetapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa heatnya tertunda. Padahal… bukankah _itu_ bukan halangan untuk heatnya tetap berjalan?

Yoongi melangkah tergesa memasuki kawasan perusahan Jimin, mengabaikan resepsionis yang menyapanya, atau ketika ia sampai di lantai di mana suaminya bekerja, ia pun mengabaikan sekertaris Jimin yang melempar senyum untuknya.

"Oh, Mrs. Park, Mr. Park—"

"JIMIN!"

'BRAK!'

"Sabaaaaar. Untung istrinya, bos. Untung baik. Coba kalau tidak, sudah kugoda bos dari kapan tahu. Walau aku ini Beta kan, kali saja bos tertarik. Sabaaaaaar." Gumaman dan monolog itu sukses dihadiahi lemparan payung oleh Yoongi yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kembali, dan membanting pintunya, _lagi_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin yang sedang duduk di depan laptopnya dibuat mengernyit akan kedatangan istrinya itu.

"Loh, baby? Ada apa kok tumben datang ke sini?"

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

Ini Yoongi dalam mode merajuk. Entah kenapa. Mungkin hormone. Dirinya sendiri pun tidak tahu. Ia hanya merasa ingin bersikap demikian di depan suaminya.

Yoongi kini berdiri di depan meja Jimin, melipat tangan di dada. "Jimin-hyung."

"Apa, baby?" Jimin awalnya beralih menatap Yoongi, namun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada layar laptopnya.

Yoongi yang diabaikan menghentakkan kakinya kasar. "Jimiiiin!"

"Apa sayaaaang?"

"Lihat aku du—"

' _Om telolet om! Telo-telolet~ Om telolet om!'_

"Apa itu?" Yoongi langsung membeo.

Jimin hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, canggung. "Ehehe, email masuk, baby. Ringtone baru, Asia punya."

"Ih."

Tetapi otak pintar Yoongi langsung bekerja rodi. Apa tadi bunyinya?

Om telolet om?

Oh? Telolet? Begitu?

Baiklah.

"Jimin…"

"Apa sayang~? Bentar ya aku cek email dulu."

"Jimin-hyuuung~"

Yoongi sudah berpindah ke samping meja kerja Jimin. Menarik-narik kemeja bagian pundak suaminya. "Jiminieeee~"

"Hm?"

"Om Jimin~"

Yoongi menyeringai melihat kernyitan di pelipis Jimin.

"Om Jimin!"

"Baby jangan panggil aku om, mentang-mentang—"

"Makanya liat sini!"

"Bentar aku—"

"OM _TELAT_ OM!"

Bunyi keyboard laptop yang tadi ditekan langsung terhenti. Jimin menoleh patah-patah pada pasangan hidunya itu. "Baby?"

"Om _telat_ om~ :("

Raut wajah Yoongi yang cemberut menyambut pandangan mata Jimin. Lamat-lamat Jimin bangkit dari duduknya untuk berdiri di depan sosok tercintanya dan mengusapkan telapak tangannya di pipi tanpa cacat milik Yoongi. "Sugar baby?"

"Om _telat_ om~" kedua tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk mencengkeram halus bagian dada jas kerja yang Jimin pakai. Ia mendongak, menatap langsung ke dalam mata suaminya. "Om, aku _telat_ , om."

Jimin masih mengerjap. Pegangan erat namun lembut pada jas bagian dadanya mau tak mau membuat Jimin mengejar kesadaran. Perlahan ia tersenyum ketika mendapati masing-masing ujung bibir Yoongi yang tertarik ke atas. "Kamu… serius?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, matanya tak lepas memanjang sosok yang lebih tua darinya, sosok sang suami tercinta.

Melihat itu, Jimin segera membawa Yoongi masuk ke dalam dekapannya yang erat. Jimin pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi dan menggumamkan banyak terima kasih dan kalimat cinta yang semakin membuat namja dalam pelukannya tersenyum hangat.

Pun Yoongi memilih merambatkan kedua tangannya melingkari leher Jimin dan terkekeh merasakan kebahagiaan tak diundang yang datang dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Nngghh… Mmhhh~" Yoongi mendesah dengan tubuhnya yang menggeliat tidak bisa diam di atas pangkuan Jimin, yang terduduk di kursi kerjanya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas merasakan kenikmatan yang diciptakan sang suami akibat emutan pada _nipple_ nya.

Tangannya mencari jalan ke arah rambut hitam Jimin, meremasnya lembut namun sensual, dan hal itu berhasil semakin membangunkan _milik_ Jimin di bawah sana.

"Aahh~ J-jiminiehh~"

Jimin melihat betapa menggodanya sang istri di atas pangkuannya. Mendesah dengan kepala yang mendongak, tangan yang meremas seksi rambutnya dan kancing kemeja yang terbuka, menampilkan kulit putih mulus dengan dada yang agak gemuk, juga nipplenya yang memerah karena Jimin gigiti dan emuti sedari tadi.

"J-jimhh!"

Namun kemudian bibir Jimin turun menyusuri sepanjang dada dan berhenti di pusar Yoongi, memberi jilatan di sana. Yoongi semakin menggelinjang kegelian akibat permainan bibir dan lidah Jimin, membuat sosok berambut caramel itu bergerak tak bisa diam di pangkuan Jimin.

"J-jiminh! Nnghh!"

Jimin yang gemas dengan Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Jimin menghempaskan istrinya di sana dan menindihnya. Bibirnya mulai berjalan lagi, begitu juga dengan tangan nakalnya.

Yoongi hanya bisa mendesah dan berusaha merespon semua impuls yang Jimin kirimkan. Ia mengerang kencang ketika Jimin lagi-lagi menyenggol nipplenya. Karena jujur saja ia benar-benar merasa lebih sensitive di sana. Dia pun belum memberitahu Jimin mengenai saran Seokjin untuk memancing heatnya yang tertunda.

Namun mungkin tanpa membicarakan itu, Yoongi bisa membuat Jimin melakukannya dengan menuntun Jimin dan menggodanya, bukan?

Maka hari itu, Yoongi berakhir di atas sofa ruang kantor Jimin dengan bibirnya yang tak henti mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan akibat perlakuan Jimin padanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Saat Yoongi membuka mata, yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Matanya menyipit guna membiasakannya pada bias cahaya yang menyapa. Pun ketika ia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah lain, ia menemukan suaminya, Jimin berbaring menyamping menghadap dia dengan tangan yang menyangganya, namun yang diperhatikan Jimin bukanlah wajahnya, melainkan dadanya.

Yoongi langsung mengernyit dan menutup bagian putingnya membuat Jimin berdecak, dengan tangannya yang berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi.

"Ih, Jimin apa sih?"

"Aku penasaran…"

"Apa?" Yoongi masih bersikeras menutupi nipplenya yang tahu-tahu sudah menegang lagi saja hanya karena ditatap begitu intens oleh suaminya. "Penasaran soal apa?"

Jimin pun tak mau kalah. Ia pun bangkit dan agak menindih Yoongi, lalu memegang kedua tangan sang istri dan menahannya di samping kepala. Kemudian mengecup dahinya dilanjut dengan membawa tatapannya kembali ke dada Yoongi.

"Penasaran soal fakta yang mengatakan bahwa jika laki-laki menatap payudara wanita selama 5 menit akan memperpanjang hidupnya selama 10 tahun. Nah—"

"YA!—"

"—apa itu berlaku jika aku melakukan hal yang sama? Tapi bedanya yang aku tatap ya dada kamu, baby."

Yoongi tetap dalam keadaan ingin berontak, lalu membawa pandangannya ke samping. Hal itu membuat dadanya agak membusung. "N-ngaco. Memangnya kau sudah tahu sisa umurmu berapa lalu bisa mengharapkan dispensasi 10 tahun hanya karena menatapi dadaku? J-jimin-hyung… jangan dilihat terus!"

"Baby kau menggodaku, ya?"

"Huh?"

"Kau sengaja bukan membusungkan dadamu begini, supaya aku tertarik untuk bermain-main dengan nipple merah tegangmu itu?"

"T-tidak!"

"Btw Jin bilang, untuk memancing heatmu keluar, adalah hanya perlu membuatmu benar-benar terangsang, lalu mendiamkanmu selama ± 15 menit. Dan sepertinya putingmu ini jadi super sensitive karena yang sedaritadi kulihat, hanya kutatap saja sudah mencuat tegang begitu."

"J-jimin…" Yoongi melihat bagaimana jari-jemari nakal Jimin bermain lagi dengan nipplenya. Menekan-tekan, memelintir atau mencubitinya sampai membuat Yoongi mendesah karenanya.

Dan sejujurnya Yoongi sudah terangsang, sangat malah. Namun sepertinya mereka masih harus berusaha untuk memancing heatnya keluar. Mengingat kemarin Jimin langsung memasukinya ketika Yoongi memintanya, tapi mungkin sekarang sosok itu akan menjalankan saran Seokjin untuk menunggu sampai Yoongi benar-benar kepanasan.

"Well, 15 menit itu menyiksa. Menyiksa kita berdua, tapi kita harus menyeimbangkan hormon kehamilanmu dan heatmu."

"Ngghh—j-jangan dimainkan begitu!" Yoongi mengerang karena Jimin benar-benar memainkan nipplenya semau sosok itu. "J-jiminieh!"

"Iya sayang iya."

"M-masuk…"

"Huh?"

"S-sepertinya berhasil. Aku merasa slick-ku mulai keluar."

"Oh ya?" Jimin tetap tidak melepas pandangan matanya dan kerja tangannya dari puting Yoongi yang makin membuat sosok berambut caramel itu mengerang. "Omong-omong, kau tidak merasa mual, baby?"

Yoongi hanya menggeleng. "Seokjin-hyung bilang bukan morning sickness yang kulalui, memang mual tapi tidak akan rutin setiap pagi seperti yang lainnya. Jadi—AH! J-jangan digigit, Jiminnnn."

Jimin tersenyum lalu mengecup pucuk merah tegang di dada istrinya itu. "Baik, baik. Kalau begitu aku tinggal ke dapur dulu, oke?"

"A-apa?"

Yoongi melayangkan tatapan protes pada Jimin dengan tubuh yang kepanasan karena sudah sangat terangsang. Bagian bawah, baik depan atau belakang pun sudah basah. Namun saran Seokjin yang mengatakan untuk menunda penyelesaian nafsu sekitar 15 menit membuat Yoongi mau tak mau tersiksa karena menunggu.

Jimin hanya terkekeh pelan dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang merona hebat akibat rangsangan yang kerap ia rasakan, juga basahnya bagian bawah tubuhnya akibat slick yang ia produksi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekembalinya Jimin dari dapur, tak pernah ia akan menyangka melihat Yoonginya yang begitu menggoda. Bagaimana tidak jika yang dia lihat saat membuka pintu adalah sosok istrinya yang tengah menungging dengan jari-jemari yang berusaha mengisi ruang kosong nan basah miliknya, di mana pemandangan itu menghadap pintu.

Jimin bisa merasakan dirinya semakin tegang, membuatnya ingin sekali melahap Yoongi tanpa sisa. Namun mungkin ini akan jadi percintaan mereka yang terakhir sampai bayi mereka lahir karena Seokjin barusan saja menghubunginya bahwa jika heat Yoongi yang tertunda kali ini bisa dipancing untuk dikeluarkan, heat 3 bulan mendatang Seokjin menyarankan Yoongi untuk meminum suppressant khusus omega yang sedang hamil.

Walau percintaan sekalipun tetap diperbolehkan, ada baiknya jika mereka mewanti-wanti segala akibat untuk program anak pertama ini. Karena yang diketahui adalah semua pasangan alpha-omega memilih jalan itu.

Maka dari itu, Jimin segera menghampiri sang tercinta setelah memastikan bahwa waktu pancing sudah lewat dari yang disarankan.

Yoongi yang mengetahui kedatangan suaminya, langsung menengok dengan wajah berpeluh nan sayu berantakannya memohon pada Jimin.

"J-jiminieehhh~ _please? Help me fix this_ ugghhh…"

Yoongi mengeluarkan jarinya dan membawanya menapak para seprai ranjang di hadapannya. Tetap membiarkan tubuhnya menungging memperlihatkan lubang basah penuh slick miliknya kepada Jimin.

Suara memohon berisi desahan terus menggema membuat insting alpha Jimin dalam dirinya makin menggeram. Jimin pun mencengkram kedua pinggul Yoongi lalu memberi kecupan pada dua bongkahan kenyal di depannya. Detik setelahnya ia melepaskan celananya dan memasuki Yoongi tanpa aba-aba.

Keduanya langsung mendesah keras namun tak ada yang peduli. Suara desahan dari Yoongi yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah respon dari hujaman Jimin yang menuntaskan apapun yang terhasrat dari diri mereka.

Sembari memompa miliknya di belahan rektum Yoongi, Jimin mengintip tanda klaim di leher Yoongi yang biasanya akan makin memerah ketika Yoongi mengalami heat. Dan sekilas ia dapat melihat tanda itu menunjukkan hal yang sama.

Di pagi yang cerah di mana suara burung masih bersahutan, Jimin maupun Yoongi masing-masing melupakan aktifitas yang harus mereka lakukan di hari itu dengan lebih mementingkan untuk menuntaskan apa yang selalu dan tidak pernah bosan mereka inginkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **tehee memang hanya segitu /plak.**

* * *

 **Yumi's note :**

YO! **Yumi** is here! Maapkan untuk ff yang penuh kepornoan ini. Inti dari ff ini sebenernya cuma Yoongi yang kebobolan aja kok. Terus untuk penjelasan kenapa mereka tetap mincing heat Yoongi padahal akhirnya Seokjin bilang bakal ngasih suppressant? Itu semata-mata karena udah terlanjur aja usaha mereka, jadi sayang kalo dibatalin /yha.

Btw, ini cerita yang pernah Yumi janjiin sebelum puasa hehe. Gimans?

dan untuk—WOE **JIMSNOONA** AND **POPPOMING** and bundah **Phylindan**. Plijeu utang w lunas, k? No more lagi.

 **Jimsnoona** php w masih nunggu MinYoon chibi, and **PoppoMing** yang ga kalah php w juga masih nunggu FA monas Jimin. MAKASIEY.

Buat bundayah, DD KEMBAR UNTUK MINKI BUN! SEKIAN DAN TERIMA YOONGI/?

 **Btw** lagi ni, kalo tiba-tiba Yumi post sesuatu yang related to GA (Greatest Accidental) ada yang tertarik tidak ya? Punya rencana untuk bikin Untold Stories and a bit sequel per couple (yang entah kapan akan terealisasi) 'cause I'm not sure, and the problem is in ma writing mood.

Yaudah kok cuap-cuapnya banyak. Itu aja. Hehe maap kalo ini adakah yang bersedia **review**?

THANKS A LOT.

 _ **lav,**_

 _ **Yumi.**_


End file.
